Remember of this night
by med6410
Summary: Une nuit... Un magnifique paysage... Deux amants...


**Bonjour tous et toutes, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**En ce jour très spècial pour moi je soumet à votre jugement un nouvel os qui j'espère beaucoup vous plaira ! **

**A ! Tant que j'y suis ! Je le dédie à Jana Helen Laivel ! Et oui je n'ai pas oublié ;p **

**Aller ! Je vous laisse lire cette os !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

23h15.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous près d'un lac baigné par le reflet de la lune, donnant ainsi une couleur argenté à ses eaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira d'énervement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être à l'heure ! Il allait la rendre chèvre à force... Elle décida d'explorer un peu les lieux.

Les berges du lac étaient calmes et ce silence n'était brisé que par le concert de quelques grenouilles. Quelques bosquets de chênes centenaires entouraient l'étendue d'eau. Un parfum de jasmin et de rose emplissait l'air. Une lueur venant d'une île se trouvant au centre du lac attira son attention. Elle se téléporta à côté d'elle.

Un feu. Une nappe à carreaux blancs et rouges. Un chandelier. Une bouteille de vin.

A quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir ? Ah, oui ! Les humains appelaient cela un diner aux chandelles !

-Bonsoir chérie ! S'exclama un homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait négligemment contre un arbre.

-Chérie ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-C'est... un surnom ma douce bureaucrate, lui dit-il pour toute explication.

-Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles Naomi ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle

Le démon soupira et fit apparaître entre ses bras une douzaine de roses rouges qu'il lui tendit.

-Je me suis dit qu'elles égailleraient un peu ton austère bureau gris, là-haut. Dit le roi de l'enfer.

-A quoi tout cela rime Crowley ! Je croyais que tu avais des informations sur l'endroit où se cache Métatron ! S'exclama Naomi.

Le démon soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui sur la nappe étalait au sol.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour tes beaux yeux Crowley... Commença-t-elle en refusant net son invitation.

Ses lèvres furent capturaient pas le démon qui l'embrassa avec passion et fessant ainsi taire les menaces qu'elle allait sans doute lui proférer comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Un lieu si romantique était propice à ce genre d'évènement me diriez-vous. Mais notre cher Démon, aussi romantique qu'il fut, se vit repoussé par la magnifique brune qui le toisa d'un regard noir.

-Démon si... Commença l'ange aux yeux gris.

-Tais-toi et Écoutes, Naomi ! Je sais que tu ressens la même chose ! L'interrompit Crowley.

-Un ange ne peut aimer ! Nous ne pouvons ressentir de sentiments ! S'indigna la bureaucrate.

-Ne sens tu donc pas, au fond de ta magnifique poitrine, un battement de plus en plus fort ? Des premiers jours où tu étais mon ange gardien j'ai su ! Je t'aime Naomi... Souffla le démon en se rapprochant de l'ange qui lui avait tourné le dos. Je sais que tu ressens des sentiments, mais tu ne sais pas les interpréter ! Laisse-moi devenir celui qui te montrera ce qu'est le véritable amour !

Elle n'écoutait pas, car elle se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là. Le soir où Crowley lui avait révélé son amour. Il était encore humain.

-Tu n'es pas lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en le toisant d'un regard pénétrant.

-Ma chère ange, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Aller viens et allongeons-nous pour regarder les étoiles, lui répondit le démon.

Son épée céleste apparut dans ses mains et transperça le démon en plein cœur.

-Crowley n'est pas du genre à être romantique ! Lui dit-elle en plongeant plus profondément son arme dans son cœur.

Le magnifique paysage s'évapora tandis que la vie s'échapper des lèvres du démon qui était tombé à ses pieds. Elle arracha son arme de son corps et regarda avec dégout deux ailes s'étendre sur le sol. Puis, quand elle fut sûre que son ennemi était mort, elle essuya son arme pleine de sang sur le cadavre.

-Métatron tu as provoqué la chute de nos frères et la destruction du Paradis ! Tu savais très bien que j'étais la seule qui puisse t'arrêter et tu m'as donc enfermé dans mes souvenirs pour m'arrêter ! Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de retrouver nos frères et de reconstruire notre maison !

* * *

**Voila ! **

**J'espère que cela vous a plut ! On se retrouve un peu plus bas autour d'une part de tarte et d'une tasse de thé pour parler de vos avis sur ce nouvel os !**

**Biz :D**


End file.
